This invention relates a spray tip for an aerosol can.
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,429 describes a T-shaped spray tip or valve actuator for an aerosol spray can which has a rectangular spraying orifice and a pair of aligning surfaces which extend parallel to the rectangular spraying orifice. The aligning surfaces assist in orienting the spraying orifice when the spray tip is engaged by a sliding T-bar actuator.
My U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,821 illustrates a similar spray tip used with a can holder which has a bottom wall which is provided with a pair of inclined aligning surfaces for orienting the spray tip.
The invention provides a surprising improvement in the orientation of the spray tip. The spray tip includes flexible and resilient wings which extend parallel to the long dimension of the rectangular spraying orifice, and when the wings engage a sliding bar actuator or inclined surfaces, the wings flex and provide focus which tend to move the spray tip into the proper position. In the preferred embodiment a pair of wings extend from opposite sides of the spray tip to provide the spray tip with an H-shaped cross section. The two pairs of wings cooperate with aligning blocks between the inclined surfaces of the can holder.